An unexpected day
by sasosaku-fan
Summary: sasori x sakura this is my frist chapter in my first story sooo ... ya READ IT rated t just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Sasosaku Sakura comes back from a mission with more then what she expected

(FIRST FANFIC )

" Ok see you tomorrow guys, " Sakura said as she was heading home from her mission. On the way home she started to think ' does Sasuke really like me?, if he did he would've said yes to the thousand of times i asked him out right? I guess i just have to get over him.'

Sakura was close to home know but she wasn't the least bit tired so she decided to take a walk to the river for some herbs. On the her way there she ran into her old friend Ino . "hey Sakura what brings you here" Ino said walking to her former friend and current rival. " hey ino, im just on my way to the river" Sakura said walking past her Ino .

TEN MINUTES LATER

Sakura was at the river picking herbs when she herd a noise "huh who's there show yourself !" sakura said angry while putting on her gloves. Then all of a sudden out of no where a dark tall figure can up behind her "long time no see sakura-chan" the figure said Sakura quickly turned around after recognizing the voice . "Didn't i kill you" sakura said throwing a punch at the figure who she know recognized as sasori of the red sand . "calm down" he said thats when sakura saw the blood dripping from his chest "huh" sakura whispered to herself the all of a sudden sasori blacked out and fell unconscious on the ground. Sakura quickly riped his shirt just to find that there was a deep gash in his chest. 'who could've done that to him and wasn't he a puppet last time i saw him? And what about his akatsuki uniform?' sakura thought "only one way to find out" sakura said as she started to heal him then after that she picked him up and started walking to her apartment ( sakura's parents died and she moved out and bought a 2 story apartment )

Sakura tried to bring sasori back to her apartment as quick as possible so no one would notice. On the way sakura started to think 'why sasori here? He could be spying but why would he have that gash in his chest ? Maybe he came here to start a new life ? But i wont know for sure till i ask him my self

At sakura's apartment she quickly check his pulse and vital sign's for any poison of anything life threating but she found nothing "damn it i forgot i have to meet ino at her shop she wanted to tell me something" sakura said rushing out the door 'why does there have to be so many questions ' she thought

45 MINUTES LATER

Sasori woke up 'where am i' he thought then he look at his side and he saw an old picture of team seven "this must be the girls house" he said getting up off the bed

this is my first story ... well the first chapter in my first story so please if u have any suggestions on what you want in this tell me and tell me what you think of the story


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter in my first story so please rate and do your thing lol

"some ones talking'

' some ones thinking'

It was know six o clock and sakura was just returning to her home when something strange crossed her mind 'why did sasori come to me? Why did he come to konoha? What the hell why are there all these questions and why do i even care?' (hehehe sakura's suffering ok back to the story )

Sakura was at her home walking in when she saw sasori messing with his puppets "you know your house is really boring" sakura slightly giggled when she asked " what are you doing here" "o well im here to start all over" he replied "well why konoha" she questioned "well because im either wanted or hated in the other countries" he replied again "ok then why last time i saw you , you where a puppet but when i healed you you had a regular male body" she questioned AGAIN " well when grandma chiyo stabbed me it broke the seal on my heart and turned me human ... ok why do you have so many questions?" he asked "well its not everyday an ex akatsuki member comes to konoha" "well u must have trusted me because you didn't turn me into tsunade right away" he replied " so you wanna come here to start a new life" "thats my plane" "if you want i can bring you to tsunade tomorrow" sasori came a little smile and said "that'll be great" he replied " you can stay her till you become a konoha ninja if you want?" " i guess i can stay here one night" he replied . After there talk sakura showed him his room and where everything is then they said there goodnight and both went to bed.

THAT NIGHT

Sakura was in her room laying on her bed thinking of about sasori ' wow he actually is really handsome and i cant believe he really came to start a new life that really speaks for his character and just think he'll be a great ninja he'll definitely be an A.N.B.U commander' then she went to bed

THE NEXT DAY

Sasori and sakura where at tsunade's office "well you dont have any fellonies so there is no problem

when can you start" tsunade asked "when ever you want" "good i'll send you on an A rank mission im sure you can handle it" "yes tsunade-sama" sakura left the conversation a long time ago and sasori was getting his mission briefing and right before he left tsunade said "if you complete this mission you'll be promoted to A.N.B.U" "yes tsunade-sama" and sasori left the office.

"tsunade-sama are you sure we can trust him" shizune asked "of course we can didn't you see the way they looked at each other before they left you can tell the have hidden feelings for each other" tsunade replied " if you say so tsunade sama" shizune replied

After the mission sasori made friends with just about most of the boys in konoha and a lot of the girls liked him to one of witch was ino who was WAS he rival for the love of sasuke but sakura moved on with one interest in sasori 'would he make a good boyfriend' she thought

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sakura , sasori, sasuke , and ino where sent on an away mission to the village hiddien in the mist to do some under cover work it was assigned as an S- rank mission it is night know and sasuke and sasori are building the tents while ino and sakura are gathering food.

At the river sakura and ino are fishing. "sakura !?" "what ino" "do you still like sasuke" "of course not i like ..." sakura didn't finish her sentence " WHO ... o wait i know it's that really cute guy whats his name sasori you like him don't you" there was a long silence then sakura replied with "yes ino i do like him but he's not just cute he's strong kind sweet and everything else a girl would want in a guy" "i guess you too need some alone time" ino said while giggling

The boys where at camp the tents where up and the fire was burning "yo sasori whats going on between you and sakura" "atlot less then what i want y u like her or some thing" " well ya i kinda do so stay away from her" " no screw you i love her and you can go screw your self" he replied walking away from the camp sight " where are you going " sasuke asked "im goin for a walk loser" he replied sasuke got really made and jealous because he know sakura doesnt like him as much as sasori bacause of the way she has been treating him like a friend then a crush

Sasori was telling the truth that he was going for a walk but what h didnt know was that he was walking strait for where sakura and ino where fishing and before he knew it he was there " o hi sakura"  
" hey sasori what are you doing here" and at that ino started walking away with the fish in her hand

"I was going for a walk and i guess i just came here" sasori replied as he sat next to sakura " it sure took you a long time to fish" sasori said sakura giggled and replied with "we stopped fishing at dusk and we chatted then you came" she replied as she put her head on sasori's shoulder to this he put his arm around sakura's waist

"sakura ..." "sasori ...i i LOVE YOU" she replied pulling closer to his chest sasori was startled yet he was happy really happy he just smiled kissed sakura and said i love you too.

well thats the end of my story hope you like'd it and it was my first story but my secand chapter this one is longer cause i wasnt sure how long i wanted to make my first story but im really proud of my story again hope you injoyed and AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
